The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum telephium and given the cultivar name of ‘Touchdown Breeze’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program to make short, compact, multicrown plants. The new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross of a proprietary seedling, Sedum 387-3.
Compared to the seed parent, Sedum 387-3, the new cultivar, has a better habit and larger inflorescences.
Compared to Sedum ‘Desert Blonde’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,901, the new cultivar has pink flowers rather than creamy white.
Compared to Sedum ‘Yellow Xenox’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,528, the new variety is has pink flowers rather than cream, a wider habit, with more crowns from young plants (an advantage to a nursery grower as the plants fill the pots quickly).
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. pink flowers in very large inflorescences,        2. blue green leaves with purple tints,        3. strong red stems,        4. orange brown carpels when the fruit is developing,        5. a multiple crown, well branched, low, mounding habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.